


Throne

by Missy



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medusa Lives, Character Study, Gen, Gore, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: She Survives.





	Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsley/gifts).

She is still alive.

That is something that they forgot to make notice of, as she pulls a fang from the neck of Persus and steps back against the wall of her room. She is as tough as the stone she can turn a man to with a wink of her eye. She is indomitable against an iron core that holds her fluttering heart. She lives, better than many would presume she could under the circumstances which she has been graced with. What, indeed, she has been granted.

But she is smiling as she settles down in her throne.

Men. 

It’s always men, seeking their revenge upon her, always men trying to pull her from her down to their level and through the floor. And it’s always men she kills – without a moment of remorse, without a second of hesitation. She refuses to let them have a morsel of her flesh, a second of her thought process. 

And she, stronger than most, tougher than the rest, is always prepared for the worst to happen. Her poisoned quills and her sharp teeth are prepared for a fight. There’s something about her that keeps the cycle running, keeps her moving along without fear and without any sense of compromise. She’s made of iron and glass, but the glass is something few will see, and even fewer will know about.

Which is why she’s sitting alone now, on a throne made of the skulls of those who have tried to subdue her.

She hold’s the man’s bones in her hands. This was the son of a God. A man who thought that he could own and subdue her. Did he not know that Athena was on her side? Had given her the power of the snakes woven within her hair?

She shakes her head and laughs.

The skull of the son of this child will add nicely to the pile.


End file.
